Pirates
by blueshock
Summary: What happens when the Brotherhood watch Pirates of the Caribbean? Read and find out. Plz R&R.


**Chapter One**

Todd ran down the stares in a pirates outfit. He ran into the living room, where the other boys were, and Wanda was there too. They stared at him for awhile, all looking very confused. Todd pulled out a wooden sword and held it up in the air.

"Get up you scally wags," Todd said.

"Todd," Lance said, trying not to laugh," What are you doing?"

"Not Todd," Todd said," I'm Captain Todd and I can do anything, savvy?"

"Have you been watching Pirates of the Caribbean again?" Wanda asked, folding her arms.

"Yes," Todd said," My dear Wanda. Come with me."

Wanda hex bolted Todd acrossed the room, but he quickly got up. He had a grin on his face, which the boys thought was weird, since he was just hex bolted acrossed the room.

"Fine," Todd said," Stay here you land lover."

Todd ran into the backyard. Lance, Pietro, and Steve ran outside after him. Fred watched them run outside before grinning and running upstairs. When the boys got outside, Todd was in a tree with one of Pietro uniforms hanging from a branch.

"THATSMYOUTFITTOAD," Pietro yelled, running up and quickly grabbing it while the other boys just laughed.

"My ship," Todd yelled," The Black Toad and you just stole my flag, argh."

"The Black Toad," Steve said," I thought it was the Black Pearl?"

"It is," Lance said," Todd, this is getting stupid. Get out of that tree before you hurt yourself."

Steve rolled his eyes and ran back inside the house. Just then Fred ran out of the house, in a pirate outfit. Lance and Pietro looked at each other, then back at Todd and Fred.

"Captain Todd," Fred said, climbing into the tree." Where do we set sail?"

"Lets see that horizon," Todd said, grabbing onto some branches as if he were turnning the tree.

Fred took a blanket out of his shirt and tied it to some tree branches. Pietro went a pale color when he realized that it was his blanket that had Xs on it.

"How did he get that?" Pietro asked.

"Your door is unlocked," Lance said, watching the blanket blow in the wind.

"How do you know that?" Pietro asked, folding his arms.

"Um... I," Lance started, but quickly shut up when he saw Steve fly out of his bedroom window in a red outfit.

"Is that the same outfit that Norrington wore?" Lance asked, then noticed that Pietro was gone.

Wanda came out of the house and walked over to Lance as Pietro sped out of the house in a pirate outfit.

"I'm Captain Pietro, captain of the Black Toad," Pietro yelled, taking out a wooden sword." Argh, you will die for taking my ship."

Todd and Fred jumped out of the tree and took out wooden swords.

"I'm Captain Todd, Savvy?" Todd asked.

"It's my ship," Pietro said, going to hit Todd with his sword, but he blocked it with his own sword.

"They have gone crazy," Wanda said, as she watched Todd and Pietro sword fight, "Though, how the heck did Fred fit in that tree?"

"You pirates will be hanged," Steve yelled, taking out a wooden sword, "Down with all pirates."

Steve started fighting Fred, who was actually pretty good. Lance sighed, and went inside. Wanda watched them for awhile.' Me and Lance are the only ones that are not insane,' Wanda thought. Just then Lance ran out in a pirates outfit. He took out a wooden sword and started helping Pietro fight Todd.

"I'm wrong," Wanda said, throwing her hands in the air." I'm the only sane person here...Where the heck did they get wooden swords? None of this makes sense."

Just then Todd fell to the ground, while Pietro and Lance held their swords in the air. They were both grinning.

"Argh, we killed Captain Todd," Pietro yelled," The Black Toad is ours, but I'm renaming it to the Black Pearl, since it sounds better."

"Wanda," Lance said, running over to Wanda and grabbing her hand." Come with me, my fair lady."

"Um..." Wanda didn't know what to say. She was too shocked that Lance was asking her to come with him when he was dating Kitty.

"Come on Wanda," Lance whispered, kissing her hand.

"Fine," Wanda sighed.

Lance quickly picked her up and ran over to the tree. Pietro got into the tree, while Lance stood at the bottom. Fred and Steve were still fighting.

"Die," Steve said, as Fred fell to the ground. He looked over at Wanda and Lance." So, this is where your heart truly lies, then Wanda?"

"It is," Wanda said, wrapping her arms around Lance's neck.

"He is a black smith," Steve said, putting his sword away with a look of sadness on his face.

"No," Wanda said, looking at Lance," He's a pirate."

Steve walked off as Lance kissed Wanda. Todd quickly stood up, looking very shocked that Lance had just kissed Wanda.

"Hey," Todd said," Lance, what about Kitty?"

"She's not here," Lance grinned," And you are suposed to be dead."

Todd laid back down on the ground, folded his arms, closed his eyes and started mumbling to himself. Wanda and Lance quickly climbed up into the tree.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho," They sang together.

**_The End_**

* * *

A/N: Well, not much has really changed about this story. I just added some more stuff to it, not much different, hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
